Woman of the Sea
by PedantsUnited
Summary: genderbent!CS one-shots, semi-connected (Killian is a woman)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm trying something new out, I hope you guys like it (this has been a touchy subject in our fandom). I'm currently working on chapter 2 so this will probably be a series but I am very bad at writing (especially finishing stories) so no promises. Also I will take requests just no smut**

 **This is a one-shot set in the pilot with Cursed!Hook**

"And the Sleeping Beauty awakens." A British accent sounded from her right. Emma focused on the wave pool of pain in her head as she swung her legs to the side and struggled to sit up. How does one drink cause such a hangover?

She opened her eyes and realised she was in an all too familiar setting. It had bars, but it wasn't quite as cold as a jail. Must be the town's sheriff station. How do small towns always feel much warmer than the big cities?

"What are you looking at, sister?" Ok. Maybe not so warm. A more grisly voice said from near the first. She realised she'd inadvertently been staring at the man in the cell opposite to her.

"Be kind, Leroy. She's the first tourist we've had in years." The first voice now had a face. A dark-haired woman in her early thirties, dressed in a slightly rumpled party dress. "Got a name, lass?" Is she flirting with me?

"Keira, you'll scare her as much by flirting as Leroy will by being… Leroy." Leroy made a noise of protest. The second man gave off a fatherly vibe. "So you are eh, Henry's mother." The woman, Keira seemed to perk up at the mention of the boy's name. "How lovely for him to have you back in his life."

"Actually, I was just dropping him off." Keira looked disgusted at her comment. Emma immediately became defensive. "What?" She simply shook her head.

"Don't blame ya. They're all brats; who needs 'em." Leroy grumbled receiving a prompt whack on the head from his cell mate.

"Leroy" The old man admonished. "I would've given anything to have a kid. My wife and I, we tried but… no luck."

"You see, love? Some people value their children." Emma was absolutely over the other woman's attitude.

"You got a problem?"

"Yes, now that you mention it. You're leaving after less than a day?" Emma nodded like it was the obvious choice. "Listen sweetheart," she could tell that the pet name was only a force of habit and not a reflection of Keira's opinion of her, "leaving Henry like this, right after he found you. That's cruel. I hate to be so blunt, but it's true. Ask anyone in town and they'll agree." Marco was becoming more and more uncomfortable with Keira's rude behaviour, but he dared not get in the middle of it. Even if she was behind bars.

"Ever heard the expression: it takes a village to raise a child? Some of us who aren't afraid of Regina actually try to call her out on her bull-"

"Now, now Keira," the three prisoners turned towards the voice of their quaint little hamlet's sheriff. Marco breathed out a relieved sigh, "wouldn't want me to extend your stay in that cell, now would you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There are a lot of breaks (which apparently ff has gotten rid of :() in this because I'm lazy and I can't write filler. This is set in the same universe as the last one (as I said semi-connected).**

 **The Sheriff's department gets a call from Leroy and Emma must enlist the help of the dockmaster. And so a game of who-can-hide-the-fact-that-they-are-checking-out-the-other-the-best ensues.**

When Graham mentioned a call from the docks she jumped at the chance to respond. She hadn't been to Storybrooke's harbour apart from her short trips to Henry's castle. Apparently Leroy's boat was stolen and the dock master would be helping her with finding it.

When she came across the dock master's office, there was a sign.

 **Currently out of office,  
I'll be back in about half an hour.  
If urgent, talk to Mr. Smith or ask around at the docks.  
If you are Mr. Gold or Regina, kindly bugger off.**

 **\- K. Jones**

She liked this guy.

She decided to ask around at the docks for either the K. Jones or Mr. Smith. She saw a group of fisherman unloading their morning's catch.

"Hi, can you help me? I'm looking for the dock master." The fishermen shared worried looks.

"Look sweetheart," 'What is it with people in this town and pet names?' "If she broke your heart we can't help you."

"What?! No. I-I'm the new deputy she's supposed to be helping me with a case." Just as she said that a woman rounded the boat struggling not to keel over with laughter.

"It's alright mates I've been expecting her." It took Emma a moment to recognise her, she was the one that greeted her when she woke up on that first day. Her first thought after this realisation was 'She doesn't look half bad when she's not hungover and wearing last night's outfit.' Emma shook the thought out of her head but then she got caught looking at her outfit. She was wearing denim shorts and a dark grey shirt.

It took the woman – 'Keira' she remembered – clearing her throat before Emma realised that she had reached out her hand. Emma pulled her up onto the dock and they ended up just a bit too close for Emma's liking. She stepped away awkwardly and Keira clearly noticed judging by her raised eyebrow.

"So where's the boat or lack thereof?"

"Right this way." She pointed to the end of the dock. "Ladies first."

"Leroy says he tied it up last night." Keira says looking at the empty spot where Leroy's boat should've been.

"And you say?"

"I say, I saw him stumbling around last night like he couldn't tell his right foot from his left." She walked over to the thingymabob that you're supposed to tie the boat to. "He probably tried to tie the boat to the cleat" 'so that's what the thingymabob's called' "but only made a measly attempt and the tide did the rest."

"So you don't think it was stolen?"

"Well, it's just a theory."

"So what would Graham usually do in this situation?" She really had no idea what she was doing.

"Well, we could go on a romantic walk on the beach…" Emma gave her an 'are you kidding me?' look. "To look for the boat of course."

"Sure."

"Once again, ladies first." Emma was starting to get suspicious.

"Why do you always want me to go first?" Keira looked suggestively at her butt.

"We walk side-by-side. Deal?"

"I guess I can cope with that."

"How the hell?" The two women stood facing the sea looking at a small wooden boat about 70 metres out from the shore.

"Told you lass, the tide." She smiled like there was no problem.

"And how are we supposed to get it." Keira thought for a moment.

"I don't suppose you brought a bathing suit?" Emma gave her an incredulous look. "No? Well, I guess it's a good thing I did." Without another word she lifted her shirt over her head and Emma once again couldn't help but stare. Once she took off her shirt she proceeded to do the same with her shorts and shoes. 'Stop staring, Emma. Stop staring.'

It really didn't help when Keira returned with the boat… soaking wet.


End file.
